Changed For The Better, or Worse
by Adrenalin-Jess
Summary: It's been 2 years since the end of XS and Jack Spicer is now 19 years old and... MARRIED! Granted, it was an arranged marriage but getting to know your soon-to-be wife before the wedding and falling in love makes it easier. Only difference is that Jack's now winning Shen Gong Wu. Why? Cause his wife's a trained assassin and she trained him in all her ways, and Mixed Martial Arts.
1. Chapter 1: Wife!

**I'm so happy that they're doing a new version of Xiaolin Showdown. I think I speak for everyone when they say their new looks (especially Jack's and Chase's) is awesome. Anyway, set during episode 1 of Xiaolin Chronicles. It's been 2 years since the end of XS and Jack Spicer is now 19 years old and... MARRIED! Granted, it was an arranged marriage but getting to know your soon-to-be wife before the wedding and falling in love makes it easier. Only difference is that Jack's now winning Shen Gong Wu. Why? Cause his wife's a trained assassin and she trained him in all her ways, and multiple fighting techniques, including Martial Arts. I'm not telling if Jack's the new Dragon of Metal... Oh no, I just did. Yeah, well, I think Jack should be the Dragon of Metal so he will be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles.**

* * *

**Changed For The Better, or Worse Chapter 1: Wife?!**

**Jack's Pov**

_Ding Dong._

"The little ones are coming to get me!" I yelled, crouching back. It may have been three years since I left the whole Xiaolin/Heylin battle, but I knew they would be back to get me. I mean, I'm nineteen now and married but still, can a guy not get a break.

The bot came back with a box, passed it to me and floated off. I messed with it and pulled out a springy. Shaking my head, I messed with it and got lost in my thoughts.

Yeah that's right, Jackson Andrew Spicer, evil boy genius (or rather teen genius) is married. Well, at first it wasn't our choice to marry. It happened to be an arranged marriage, which we weren't happy about. My wife's father was Chief of Police and saved my parents. To thank him, they promised to give anything they had. All he wanted was someone to take care of his soon-to-be born daughter. This is where I came in. My parents and her parents came up with the idea that I would need a wife and she would need a name that could protect her. So we – not even born yet – had become engaged.

Now, we get to us being eighteen years old. I had left the Showdown for three years (started at thirteen, left at sixteen. Been doing it for an embarrassing three years. Still had the Monkey Spear somewhere around here.) Anyway, she had been dumped by her boyfriend and I had been working on my machines. They were much better now, seeing as I had an IQ of three hundred and seventy-five. We had met and told for the first time we would be married before the year 2013 was even over. I couldn't believe it. Neither could she. However, we couldn't do anything to stop the wedding and so we began to hang out and get to know each other. Turned out, we had a lot in common.

Her ex-boyfriend had played her for a fool and she now wanted revenge, not that she ever cared for him. Yeah, she liked him, but wouldn't class it as love, more like an obsession on his side and a need for comfort on hers. She was classed as a freak; pale skin, but not as pale as mine. She had violet coloured eyes and her hair was a pure white with a light blue underneath. Like with my red hair and eyes, they were both natural. We looked an odd pair on the wedding day. Her parents had divorced when she was young and her mum had won the case, taking her. While in Phoenix, Arizona, she had taken multiple fighting courses, including Tae Kwon-Do, Karate, Judo and Mixed Martial Arts. However, in secret, she had trained herself in the ways of knife throwing (totally jealous), bow and arrow, rifle, snipers and a load of other weapons. She was possibly one of the World's best assassin's when she became eighteen.

Yeah, she told me of the Supernatural world: Vampires, Werewolves, Shape-shifters, and Witches. I told her of the Xiaolin/Heylin world and the Shen Gong Wu. She knew I missed it, trying to take over the World and all. It was in my red eyes and so I promised I would join back, even though I would simply embarrass myself and lose miserably. She promised to train me and in return, she got... a kiss.

Our first kiss. And from then on, we were inseparable. We did everything together. Then our wedding day came, six months after we first met, four months after we fell in love and three months after our first kiss. I wore a simple but expensive tuxedo that came from my mother. My wife wore a strapless white dress that had a small train and a pair of shiny black heels. She wore her multicoloured hair curled and pinned up and that was it. No make-up, no accessories, no unneeded crap. She was perfect to me.

I had wanted to invite the Monks, Wuya, Chase and the other Heylins, but the only Heylins that would have come would have been Le Mime, Katnappé, Vlad and Tubbimura. It hurt that even the Monks wouldn't come but I expected that. My wife didn't invite any of her high school colleagues, who all thought she was a freak **(AN: Sorry Angela.)** It was a quiet ceremony, more my parents friends who came to see their little boy grow up and get married. After the "I do's" and the first dance and cake cutting, we went on our honeymoon to the Caribbean, where we lost our virginity to each other.

It was our one-year anniversary today and I had gotten my wife a brand new set of bow and arrows, modified by the one and only me. My wife was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while I was messing with my World Domination plans.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a mist appearing. Wuya smirked in her ghost form and I jumped backwards. However, since I was already leaning against the bars, I fell backwards over the 5'5 bars, considering I was 6'2 after a massive growth spurt.

My chef-bot that assisted my wife caught me before floating me back up. I sighed as I stood and leaned against the bar, my arms crossed. "What do you want Wuya?" I sighed out. I saw my wife staring around the corner before nodding and pulling out a gun.

"The bubble brain Shen Gong Wu is about to resurface. It'll allow me to go back and forth from this floating head to my glorious physique." My wife gagged silently onto two fingers. "I'll need a pair of hands to grab it for me."

"And why would he do that?" My wife's voice called out. Wuya turned.

"And just _who _are _you_?" she sneered.

"_I _happen to be Jack Spicer's wife, you bitch. Got a problem with that?" she sneered back. I stood back and watched. My wife would so win this.

"And, you think you can just waltz in here and question my authority. Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're a ghost head of a bitch and you need to learn to piss off. My husband and I do not take kindly to trespassers."

"And what can _you_ do to _me_?" Uh oh. Wuya's gonna regret that. My wife raised small gun, and shot Wuya straight through the head. It went through her head, narrowly missed my left cheek and embedded itself in a wall somewhere.

"Hah, you can't kill me. You're just a little girl pretending to be a woman. You missed." Wuya laughed.

"Who said I missed? If you were solid, that bullet would have gone through your frontal lobe and killed you instantly.

The two of them were going at it. I needed to stop it. "Hey, enough. Love, you know better." she looked down. I hugged her. "Go and find your anniversary present. It's in the closet. And thanks for the generator. How did you know?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I always know." And she was off.

Wuya stared after the white and blue-eyed woman. "Why?" was all she asked.

I shrugged. "I fell in love and moved on." My love came back, dressed in an outfit I loved, her sniper gun and my present. She smiled and laughed at my lusty look.

"Not now sweetie." She tapped my nose. We rushed over to the jet.

"Oh and Wuya." I said as I settled into a seat. My wife could pilot the jet better than me. "This is the last time I'll help you." She said nothing but huffed, crossing her ghostly arms.

* * *

**Raimundo's Pov**

We arrived in time to see Wuya and... Jack Spicer looking at the Shen Gong Wu. After Omi, Ping-Pong and the rest of us destroyed his Jack-bots we smirked.

"Not doing so well are we _boy genius_?" I scoffed. He looked exactly the same, had grown up and all but still the same. Except he had a knife strapped to his left leg, and a wedding ring on his left ring finger. Spicer was married? Who would marry him?

Jack smirked. "Please, they weren't the real danger." He grabbed the Shen Gong Wu and jump kicked Clay straight into the rock wall. Since when did he get so good at fighting?

Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air, landing between us. Jack dived for cover. We all laughed at his cowardliness while Wuya yelled at him. He was still the same Jack Spicer we all knew and didn't fear. Afraid of his own shadow. Guess he just got lucky with Clay, must have had his guard down.

And then... It exploded. We were all flung back and when we looked up to see a pair of grey knee high boots on the rocks above us. It was a female and she. Was. HOT!

She wore a pair of leather jeans, black tank top, grey knee high boots with buckles, and a tight black leather jacket. She wore black rounded sunglasses even though it was slightly cloudy. She had a black fingerless glove on her left hand and matching engagement and wedding rings on her ring finger. She was married to Spicer? This hottie was married to that freak of a loser?

She had pure white hair with a light blue underneath. I guess it must be natural as there were no roots showing. It was then that I noticed the sniper gun over her shoulder in her right hand and in her left hand was a black bow. Resting against her back was a set of eleven arrows, the same ones that exploded. Suddenly, a new arrow appeared in the place of the missing one. I blinked.

She pulled off her sunglasses with the hand holding the bow and we stared into angry violet eyes.

"Never. Attack. My husband. Again. Or I will kill you!" she threatened. Flipping forward off the rock, she grabbed the Shen Gong Wu and walked to her husband. Pulling himself up, she kissed him before walking to a small cave and pulling out two snowboards, a plain black and a black with pink, blue and white designs. Jack then pulled out a red rose and handed it to her. She giggled. "Thank you love. But what did you do?"

He smiled sheepishly and grabbed the plain black board. "I kinda accidentally broke your oven, or rather turned it into a robot." She shrugged and said something about buying a new one. They were about to board away, when Ping-Pong rushed over to take the Shen Gong Wu but instead ran into an invisible wall. Much like Le Mime's, but he wasn't here. Was he? I mean, we would have seen him.

"Oh yeah, my wife has a special ability. She's a shield; mental and physical. Pretty cool if you ask me. Not only can she protect herself and anyone else she chooses from mental attacks but also physical attacks." He took the Shen Gong Wu and placed it in his pocket.

"And can we know this beauty's name?" Dojo called out.

The female smiled. "My name is Isabella Marie Spicer née Swan. And I'm one of the best trained assassin's out there." She placed her sunglasses back on and the two slid down the mountain. We followed them to a small but powerful jet.

They got in and flew away. How did we lose? We've never lost to Jack Spicer. What the hell happened while he was away?

* * *

**There. Done. Polyvore sets on Polyvore. Link on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2: Signs Beginning to Show

**Here is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles.**

* * *

**Changed For The Better, Or Worse Chapter 2: Signs Beginning to Show**

**Jack's Pov**

Bella landed the plane with ease and we all walked of, except for Wuya who floated off. We turned to the bitch of a ghost.

Bella turned to me. "I'll leave you two alone." She disappeared into the shadows. Sort of like Chase does sometimes, you know, when I was a part of the Xiaolin Showdown crap.

"A deals a deal Wuya. One time help, no more. My wife and I don't need to get caught back up with the whole Xiaolin shit! I need to focus on taking over the World." I turned but she called me back.

"Tell me the truth Jack, why did you leave all this? And don't tell me it's because you want to take over the World. That's a crap excuse." Wuya had gone through the Bubble Brain and was now stood up straight, her long red hair messy and trailing behind the floor.

I sighed before checking everywhere to make sure Bella wasn't nearby. Hearing she had gone to the shower, I turned to Wuya. "Here's the dealio. I don't want to be a part of this crap anymore. All I wanted to do when I was thirteen was make my parents proud. I never wanted to take over the World in the first place, I wanted to build things that would make people's lives better. But as a thirteen-year-old boy, like every other boy out there, I believed that taking over the World would make them, especially my dad, proud. Turns out, I didn't need to. They don't give two shits about me. All they wanted was a pretty looking girl that would make the Spicer name look good and me being the heir to the family, I had to follow their rules. So I gave up, met Bella, fell in love and wanted to give it up. I didn't tell her that I missed it, but I did, only a little. The monks were my friends, you were the only one to care about me but then you screwed me over." Wuya had the decency to look guilty.

I continued. "However, the only reason I missed it was because I now lost my past time, and being a genius, I can't go to College or University. But neither could Bella, she was a wanted criminal. Her family doesn't know she's an assassin, so they think she goes to University here in China. Well, the rest is simple. I tell Bella I'm working on a way to _"take over the World"_ and she believes me, whereas the robots I make go to people that need them. But that doesn't mean I'm good now, I'm more of neutral. Switzerland if you must. And Bella doesn't need to know anything."

"No, but she does now." her voice called out from the shadows. Bella walked out in a simple jeans and shirt. She reached me and pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek. "Jack, sweetie, you have to tell me these things. If you want to give up being evil, I'm behind you one hundred percent. Just tell me, we don't have secrets in this relationship. Okay?" I nodded and she pulled away.

We looked to Wuya. She cleared her throat and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu. "Well, I'll just be going to Chase's now." she turned to walk off.

"Hey Wuya." she turned her head and looked at me. "Why don't you tell Chase you like him? You never know what will happen." I suggested. She nodded and disappeared.

I turned to my wife. It was time to celebrate. "Happy anniversary love." Picking her up bride style, we rushed to the bedroom, her squealing all the way. That is until I was flung to the floor as a spanner slammed to my back. Bella groaned as she was threw to the floor and I pulled off the spanner, only to watch as it connected to my hand and wouldn't let go. What the fuck?!

"Hunny, are you okay?" I asked, pulling her up with my non-stuck hand. She nodded and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry." I apologised.

"Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you. Do you know what's happening?" she asked, pulling the spanner off, for it to fly out of her hand back onto mine.

"No... But I know someone who will. Bella, it's time to bring out the big guns." I ran off, dodging nails and other equipment that flew at me.

Bella appeared at my side running, her hair flying in the wind. She smirked before running faster ahead, jumping, grabbing a pipe and flipping onto it. She landed crouched before jumping higher and higher onto the various pipes. She finally got to the hidden apartment in the roof and pressed the red button. The floor began to shake and two 2007 Kawasaki Ninja Zx 10R, one red and blue, raised from the hole. She fell backwards and landed on her feet gracefully.

"Show-off." I muttered. She smirked before wrapping her physical shield around her and becoming invisible to both my eyesight and hearing. I hated when she did this. She could manipulate her physical shield to surround her body like a second skin and by twisting it, could become invisible to any detection. You couldn't see her, smell her, or hear her. She had the upper advantage and could see you.

"Whatever Bella. You go all silent on me." I felt a pair of lips on mine before they disappeared and I smirked. I rushed off to get dressed and followed my wife.

I walked into the walk-in closet and pulled out my pants, shirt and boots. I saw something black and pulled it out. It was my old black trench coat. I was completely ruined and had several burn marks in the leather. It was also _way_ too small for me now. But I couldn't get rid of it. It was a reminder of everything I did as a kid. Placing it back out, I took out the Monkey Spear and stroked it. This would possibly be the only Shen Gong Wu I would keep. It was my favourite and it allowed me to keep up with Bella as we trained. She was incredible graceful and agile, and with the Monkey Spear, I could run as fast as her, climb up the walls, and the tail was always fun to slap her ass with. I only did it when she was weapon-less though, I wasn't that stupid.

Bella must have sneaked up behind me but suddenly, I was no longer holding the Monkey Staff. I turned and stared at her. Smirking, she rushed off, but not before throwing me the second helmet she held. I rushed after her, she still had my Monkey Spear.

* * *

**Wuya's Pov**

I sat on Chase's throne, my legs dangling over the armrest, as he commanded his warriors to guard the castle. After they disappeared, he turned and walked up the steps to me, before kneeling and turning my legs so he could rest his hands on my legs. Looking up to me, he smirked.

"Now that I have you Wuya, as I have been waiting for years, I am not letting you go. I will do anything you ask of me, and you shall be my Queen of Darkness." I smiled, who knew the boy genius would have been right. Maybe love does help you grow up. We were both quite young though, I was nineteen when I became immortal, Chase older by two years at twenty-one.

"Aaw, how sweet." Shadow, or rather her alternate form Willow, called out sarcastically. We both turned to stare at her and she mock gagged. We both stood and walked down the steps towards her. Chase's molten gold eyes were glowing with fury and he flipped over to the giant pot of Lao Mang Long soup. As he sipped on the bowl he had filled, Shadow grinned up at _my _lover.

"May I try the Lao Mang Long soup?" she had the nerve to wink at me and I created a green bolt of energy in my hand, ready to throw at her.

"Easy love." Chase's voice soothed, coming up behind me and gripping my wrist gently. I relaxed and he hugged me round the waist. "Well?" he asked her, referring to the breaking in of the monks Shen Gong Wu stash.

"It would have been easier if the girl wasn't so suspicious. And Ping-Pong is being a little brat, following the footsteps on the bigger brat Omi." I huffed as she stroked Chase's arm, her gloved hand running over his armour.

Suddenly, a black arrow came out of nowhere, lodged itself in Shadow's shoulder and flung her backwards off her feet. Chase pulled me down and covered me with his body, though I had gone through the Bubble Brain and became solid/human again, it seemed to glitch and I was often in danger of being injured.

"Relax." A familiar female voice called out, "I'm not going to hurt either of you. But her, on the other hand." the voice called out. "Well, she's a bitch and she needs to learn to _back off_!"

Jack appeared in front of us, somehow appearing without anyone noticing him. How the hell did he manage that?!

"Spicer!" Chase growled. "Give one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" he began to stalk towards the red head, his eyes glowing and crouched slightly, as if he was about to transform.

"Because if you do, you'll regret it. We didn't come to fight, but if you want one, you got it." the female voice called out again, and this time around four throwing knives were aimed at Chase. Fortunately, Chase's armour was thicker than Shadow's and they simply bounced off him. A feminine growl came from the darkness.

Shadow was now stood up and pulled the arrow from her shoulder. She then too disappeared into the darkness. We heard fighting for a few minutes and then Shadow was thrown out of the darkness and landed by our feet unconscious. I was shocked. Who was strong enough to defeat Shadow. Even Chase seemed interested.

Isabella Spicer walked out of the darkness, her whole appearance different from the first time I saw her. Her white and blue hair was curled and pinned up, her bangs falling around her face. She wore a black leather belted jumpsuit that was a second skin on her, over the knee black leather boots, and over the elbow black leather gloves. Around her hips was a utility belt that contained two small black hand-guns, and several other flame designed throwing knives. As usual, she had her bow in her left hand and a quiver of arrows on her back. She wore the same black sunglasses over her violet eyes and I could just see her wedding rings tied on a chain around her neck.

"Hello Wuya. Again. How are you?" she asked kindly, a small smile on her face. I blinked as the arrow that was missing from her quiver (left on the floor from Shadow) replaced itself.

"I'm fine. How on earth did that happen?" I asked, referring to the arrow.

"That would be my doing. You see, my wife loves her bow and arrows so I made sure she never ran out of them so she could fight." Jack piped up, taking a few steps back from Chase.

"Yes, and he's awfully good at it, but we're here for a different reason. Chase, we need your help. Something's wrong with Jack. Show them hun."

We all watched as Bella pulled out a metal spanner and held it in the palm of her hand. The spanner flew out of her hand and onto Jack's chest. As much as he pulled it off, it wouldn't budge. Bella had to use her physical shield and the spanner fell to the floor.

"What's going on with him Chase?" Bella asked, pulling off her sunglasses and staring at him with her violet eyes.

Chase smirked. "I've had my suspicions from the beginning. You're husband could possibly be the Dragon of Metal, but there is no way to be sure. I'm afraid I can't tell you much as there was never a Dragon of that when I was a Xiaolin Warrior. If you wish to know more, you'll have to go to that dragon Dojo, he'll know more than I do."

They both nodded and we all walked to their bikes, except for Shadow, who was still unconscious. "You are very powerful to defeat my soldier. May I ask what you are?" Chase said to Bella.

She nodded, "I'm a shield, both mental and physical. It allows me to protect people and myself. If I manipulate my physical shield, I can turn myself and others invisible, undetectable to even you."

"Incredible." he whispered. My mouth opened. Bella slapped him.

"Okay, I'm married and you're with Wuya. Piss off!" she snapped before placing her helmet on, visor up. She straddled the red Kawasaki Ninja Zx 10R while Jack straddled the blue version, his helmet and visor in place.

"By the way, we're having an Anniversary party this weekend, our anniversary was today but our parents can only come on the weekend. We would love you to come. Here's the invitation. Saturday, 8.00 pm sharp. Dress smart and no need for a gift. My parents will get enough for us. Mainly child things. I swear, they only married me off so I could have an heir." Jack said.

"They did sweetie, remember." Bella laughed and patted his shoulder in sympathy.

We wished them good luck and they both drove off, only to drive straight off the cliff. Chase face-palmed while I shrieked in worry, only to see them driving in the distance. Bella was driving one handed the other held out in front of her, a gold light shining from it. The same gold light that was creating a pathway for them to drive on.

Chase wrapped his arms around my waist. "You don't think... Do you?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure love. They could be, but I'm not sure. It's only a myth. But if they are, we're in for a lot of trouble and we're going to need all the help we can get. Let's hope it isn't."

I nodded and we both turned and walked back into Chase's Citadel and went to the library. We needed to research this. I hope everything turns out okay. I also remembered to pick up the laptop and look for a gift. I don't care what Jack said, he's been a son to me forever, I'm getting him something.

* * *

**Ooooooh, what's going on. What are Chase and Wuya talking about. Well, I'm not telling **_**just **_**yet !**

**Outfits on Polyvore.**

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
